


Halloween

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement





	Halloween

"I've told you before Dora I don't dress up for these things anymore." He reminded her when his wife when she tried yet again to talk him into a couple's outfit for the night. "Fine be that way." Tonks huffed but still understanding completely why her husband hated the Halloween holiday.  
"Teddy will just have to have fun for us both tonight." She shrugged ruffling Teddy's hair affectionately "I'm still not sure about this." Remus whispered rubbing the back of his neck as Tonks helped their son put on his jacket over his shirt. "You were the one that took him and Vic out to see that movie Rem. So, this is on you." Tonks laughed watching Hermione try for the hundredth time to calm the practically vibrating six-year-old as she out the finishing touches to the boy's outfit.  
as four-year-old Victoire all but glided into the room with a childish yell of "Where Prince?" while Fleur trailed behind her still trying to catch the excited youngster so she could pin the last stray strain of Victoire's hair up out of her eyes.  
Teddy immediately blushed to the tips of his hair making a shocking contrast of the sapphire blue of his suit. "Not gonna look," Teddy complained covering his eyes when Victoire ran up to him. "I not gonna look." He told her "ours en peluche." Victoire pleaded as she tried to pull his hands away from his eyes.  
"Not looking," Teddy growled as his hair changing from light pink to a darker russet red in his annoyance as he finally dropped his hands to his sides but kept his eyes tightly closed.  
"Teddy that's not very Princely of you." Tonks scolded when her son's princess started to cry from his coldness about not wanting to even look at her in her pretty yellow dress and matching shoes.  
"I think it's sweet," Remus commented earning angry glares from all the other women in the room.  
"Vot was zat?" Fleur asked tossing her hair back over her shoulder as she glared over at the werewolf. "They might be fourth removed distant cousins but that's no way to treat a lady and you both should know that." Hermione pointed out as Fleur picked up her teary-eyed daughter swaying back and forth to calm her.  
"If you'll please let me continue? So, I can explain." Remus asked calmly despite the smell of burning wool as his wife pressed her wand tip harder against his chest threateningly. "Teddy is trying to wait until they are ready to go out and are both at the front steps before he sees her just like from the film," Remus explained while his son hid behind his father's legs trying to hide from all the angry looks from the other grownups but still kept his eyes away from the younger girl in her mother's arms.  
"want special for hers first trick or candies." The six-year-old agreed "You mean trick or treats son." Remus laughed but Teddy looked up at his father puzzled "but candy is treats?" he pointed out earning a laugh from Tonks "He's got you there Remus." She laughed messing up Teddy's hair again.  
"Mommy no…." The boy complained pushing Tonks's hand way from his head "I'll help you out." Remus promised picking up his son carefully to avoid any stray pins still in his costume. "Your prince will be delayed momentarily my lady he's just having a bad hair day thanks to his Mother." Remus chuckled as Teddy hid his face against the werewolf's shoulder as they passed Fleur and Victoire earning a hiccupped giggle from the younger girl and an eye roll and a weak smile from her mother.  
"I heard that Lupin." Tonks barked with mild annoyance "Just for that any chocolate I get tonight I'm not going to be sharing it with you." She growled "Not one piece." She reiterated coldly when Remus stopped at looked back at her sadly making the others all laugh while her husband pouted pitifully.  
"I'll share Daddy." Teddy whispered against his ear "Mommy can't have all the candy…." Remus grinned at his son giving the boy an awkward high five as they reached the hall bathroom while Tonks went to get the door allowing Harry and Ginny to join the growing group in the living room.  
________________________________________  
"Everyone library now." Ginny hissed poking her head around the kitchen door quickly "And bring more cameras." Hermione added snagging hers from the side table before the door swung closed.  
Harry, Ron, Fleur, and Bill all looked at each other over the candy piled up on the table between them but they shrugged and got up grabbing their cameras along the way out of the kitchen. "Ron lets go," Bill grumbled when his younger brother paused to dig through the candies now the table was clear.  
"Alright already." Ron groaned around the chocolate mint taffy he'd managed to grab before Harry had dragged him out the door and down the hall.  
"Not that noise again." Bill groaned when he recognized the song now playing in the room they were all huddled around.  
"Shut up." The girls hissed together as quietly as they could while they watched the two couples still dancing together in the library.  
Teddy had pulled Victoire up so she was standing on his feet as they box stepped around the floor. His jacket was draped around the younger girl's shoulders nearly swallowing Victoire as she hugged herself to Teddy's middle snuggling the side of her face against his shoulder.  
Tonks and Remus were the adult copy of the younger couple even down to the jacket draped over her shoulders like a cape as they danced to the music.  
"Beauty and the beast…. apt wouldn't you say?" Hermione grinned snapping a few more pictures before she quietly closed the door letting father and son dance with their girls in peace.  
"Why can't you three be that romantic?" Ginny asked acidly glaring at Harry, Ron and Bill in annoyance as the music from the closed door drew to a close and she, Hermione and Fleur all headed back into the kitchen arm and arm to raid the candy mound on the kitchen table again.


End file.
